


Alchemic Promise

by CrystalRebellion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alchemy, Bonding, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Lotura - Freeform, Rift, alchemists, ancient ancestors, chosen alchemists, lotor has powers too, lotor is a chosen alchemist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRebellion/pseuds/CrystalRebellion
Summary: Lotor and Allura seek a quiet moment in the rift to study and practice their alchemy.  Lotor learns a secret about himself he never believed possible.  (Lotura Fluff)
Relationships: Allura/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 22





	Alchemic Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was done as my small contribution to the Royal Alliance Lotura Fanzine! I also did a companion piece for the Explicit-rated partner zine, 'Into The Rift.' Check the "Inspired by" section for the link to that if you want to check out the NSFW part two to this piece.

“I… I cannot believe it, Allura,” he murmured, golden eyes wide with surprise as he studied his fingertips.

“I can,” the princess encouraged, slowly, carefully, closing her palms around the hand in question. When his eyes flickered to hers, she smiled gently and elaborated.

“You were Chosen. You were there in Oriande. We never would have gone without you. You faced the trials… why would _this_ surprise you?”

Allura’s palms uncurled around Lotor’s hand, the single, violet ember of light still flickering.

“I did not pass,” he admitted darkly, turning his face away.

Allura reached for him and caught his cheek gently, her thumb tracing over the Altean mark glowing once more beneath his eyes.

“That does not make you any less _worthy_ ,” she exhaled reverently. “Now come, I’m thrilled to have a partner to practice with at long last.”

Allura settled comfortably onto the floor of the Sincline ship across from him, legs folded delicately as she held her palms out to him. The ship hovered in stasis, the controls lit with power but otherwise quiet around them.

“Are you prepared to connect in a way you never have before?”

Her eyes glittered with the excitement of finding another alchemist to parlay with over the cosmic energies. Lights from the quintessence field outside flashed and flickered over their bodies, illuminating the glowing marks and highlighting the thirst for knowledge in their eyes.

“I’m afraid not,” he admitted, warily offering his own palms toward hers.

“Good. Me neither. Are you at least excited to learn something new?”

“Without question.” The first hint of a shy grin curled at his lips as he watched the wonder on her face.

Allura exhaled once to calm her nerves and slowly extended her bare palms toward him. The princess had scoured both the castleship and Galra Headquarters looking for the perfect place to settle in. To truly meditate on the alchemy, she had sought a place that was secure from a breach and interruption, while also providing a calming and tranquil environment.

It had been Lotor who, when met with her frustration and disappointment at finding no such location, had suggested the very rift itself.

It had been the perfect solution.

Behind the security of their own company, away from the eyes and communication of their comrades, beyond the stretch of anyone’s influence and curled in the literal space between dimensions where no other could enter, the dyad had stripped themselves of their armor and their flight suit gloves before settling across from each other.

Lotor glanced down to his own palms, skin bared before her.

“You’re nervous,” she murmured gently, her eyes falling on the clawed extensions of his fingertips.

“Perhaps this is not wise. They might-” he froze when her fingers laced between his bravely.

“They won’t – _you_ won’t hurt me. I trust you. …Do you trust me?”

His eyes flickered over her face, tracing from her hairline to her own glowing Altean marks. Lotor searched for any hint of doubt, any fear.

He found none.

With an exhale, he bowed his head reverently, nodding once as his hands squeezed her small palms between his.

“Yes.”

“Thank you,” she murmured earnestly, releasing his hands. “Shall we?”

She presented her palms toward him, facing the roof of the vessel. A soft, cyan light bloomed at her fingertips and she slowly raised her eyes to meet his over the ethereal glow between them.

The Galtean released a shaky exhale before presenting his hands to her. Palms down, he hovered his limbs over hers, letting the bubbling sensation of her own alchemy brush his skin.

Allura smiled, allowing her eyelids to drape closed.

“Release control, just a little,” she instructed, her voice dropping to a soothing lilt as she led the meditation. “ _Feel_ the energy… let it permeate… You must let go of power, let it consume you.”

“Allura,” he murmured.

“I can feel you,” she answered. The princess could tell the moment his internal energy flared. While she could picture the soft purple light that matched his markings emitting from his palms, she could _feel_ it even deeper.

She never touched his skin, but she could perceive the warmth pouring off his palms – his entire body was alight in her mind’s eye: a beautiful, luminescent entity, glittering like starlight. Patches of darkness hovered like clouds in areas, shadows of trauma, pain and fear - but it could not mask the fiery brilliance of his core, shining through with determination. The light beat with a cadence, sounding like a hymn on her ears, a song of cosmic energy, sung in a manner that was entirely alien - and yet _known._

_Sages._

It echoed off the fibers of her own being, dancing along the web of her core, the links and laces around her soul welcomed the light he released. Rejoiced, revelled - another alchemist after so long, a beautiful, shattered-yet-whole soul, longing to touch with someone, just once. _Just her._

She let him brush her.

_Ancients._

She inhaled sharply as the pooling light on his fingertips bubbled down and fed into her own, wanting palms. The molten energy shot straight through her veins to her heart, searing her chest as her own force connected with his.

Behind her veiled eyelids, light burst through her vision as stars were born and others fell to dust, the universe unfolding before her.

Gravity shifted, and Allura no longer felt the sturdiness of earth and ore beneath her legs.

With a gasp, her eyes popped wide, and she found herself hovering in a familiar place, no longer in the Sincline ship. Stars stretched out around her as far as she could see; colorful nebulae and beautiful glowing lights making up the landscape.

“Allura!”

A panicked, distorted voice sounded and she turned, finding Lotor hovering behind her, his back in her direction.

“I’m right here,” she murmured, taking his hand as he turned to face her. His eyes were dilated with fear, glancing around at the new space with mounting alarm. “It’s alright,” she soothed, reaching with her free hand to touch his cheek. “We’re home.”

On cue, a gentle, benevolent voice echoed through the cosmos around them. It was warm, as if it carried the energy of a star with it.

“You’ve returned to us.”

“Returned? Where, who-”

“It’s safe,” Allura continued, squeezing his hand when he turned away, as if preparing to protect her in combat against the unseen party. “I met them after the White Lion trial.”

“This is the realm of your ancestors. The Alteans and the Life Givers who came before.”

Allura felt a heated feeling flood through her as the words echoed her own, prior experience. Lotor’s expression canted up, staring at the light in wonderment.

“I… ...home?”

Tears budded at the corner of her eyes when his voice cracked in disbelief.

“Am I…at last...”

“Worthy?”

Silence settled over the couple as the entity finished the question he could not bring himself to ask, and Allura curled both her hands over his single palm, squeezing it reassuringly.

When neither answered the spectral, a bright light surged over Lotor’s frame, blinding and brilliant, filling her vision entirely.

When it cleared, she found herself back in her original place in the Sincline ship across from the emperor, both her hands still clutching his.

When Lotor’s eyes finally opened, silent tear streaks rolled over his cheeks when his gaze refocused on Allura. 

“I’m…”

His voice shook with uncertainty, and Allura released on hand to reach forward and cradle his cheek gently.

“ _Worthy_ ,” she affirmed warmly.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Alchemic Bond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353435) by [CrystalRebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalRebellion/pseuds/CrystalRebellion)




End file.
